Patent Literature 1 describes an in-vehicle speaker in which through-holes of a speaker cover for causing sound to pass through are formed by a plurality of grille pieces, each of which is configured by a horizontal piece part extending in a horizontal direction and a vertical piece part upright in an inclined manner from a front end of the horizontal piece part toward the front of a vehicle body. With this configuration, according to Patent Literature 1, it is possible to prevent dust and dirt from entering a speaker main body.